Irresistible Midnight
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: 'Is touching his like touching mine? Or is it even better' Hikaru was a pretty heavy sleeper, so… how would he even find out? HikaKao oneshot


Title: Irresistible Midnight

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club

Pairing: HikaKao

'Hikaru's asleep…' he thought. He looked down at him and his sleeping figure. 'I wonder if he knows just how pretty he is while he's sleeping, even though he's supposed to be the manly one…'

Hikaru moaned a little bit, sighed and relaxed more than he had before. Kaoru watched as the shape of his boxer shorts slowly changed and he blushed.

'Really? Right now? A wet dream?' he wondered, 'Is touching his like touching mine? Or is it even better?' Hikaru was a pretty heavy sleeper, so… how would he even find out?

Kaoru gently tugged Hikaru's boxers down and licked his lips. He was close to it… it was the same size as his in length and thickness, but it looked ten times more appealing on his brother than on himself. He licked his lips. He wanted to enjoy playing with it as long as he could.

He slowly reached for it, periodically checking to see if Hikaru was still asleep, and touched it. It throbbed in his hand, enjoying the sudden warmth.

'It's so hard…' he thought, gently stroking it up and down. 'So much more fun to rub than mine…' his own was beginning to get rock hard from the excitement of getting t touch his brother in his most intimate place. He swallowed thickly, wondering what it tasted like. He looked up at the sleeping face of his brother. His cheeks were tinted pink from the attention. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about… whoever he's dreaming about is about to give him head, though, according to me.' He leaned in close to it and gave the tip of it a quick kiss, and then started to lick it. 'It smells like our vanilla body soap…' Kaoru thought. He touched as balls, feeling of them as he swirled his tongue around the thick mushroom head of Hikaru's cock. He checked his brother's face again. His lips were parted as he breathed in an out. He was still asleep. He started taking him into his mouth. They both moaned, Hikaru from the feeling, and Kaoru from the excitement. He couldn't take much in his mouth, but he could already taste some pre. He pulled off of it, and licked it up greedily. 'It tastes yummy…' he was temped to suck all of the cum out of it and drink it as though he needed it to survive, but other thoughts came to his mind as well. 'I've always wondered what it felt like…' he looked at it and back at Hikaru, and then back at the erection.

Kaoru had always enjoyed fingering himself and liked the way a toy felt inside of him. He always knew that the real deal would be the best thing in the world, and his current arousal made him feel like he was able to get away with it.

He grabbed some lotion from the nightstand, smoother it on Hikaru's member, and then teased his hole. Kaoru bit his lip to stifle a moan as he fingered himself for a few seconds, prepping himself. He wanted to feel that wonderful stretch, though. His prostate may feel great when he does things like this, but the part where the toy, or in this case, the real thing, stretched him open and made him full, was the most wonderful part, to him.

He straddled him, so excited that he just anted to slam himself down on it and scream to the heavens. He held himself back, though. His brother would wake up for _sure_ if he screamed. How would he explain himself? _Oh, you know… just taking a ride on your cock while you're asleep._ That wouldn't go over well.

He rubbed the tip of the lubricated dick against his excited hole. He licked his lips hungrily as he slowly sat down on it, his face contorted with partial agony and other-worldly pleasure. He bit his lip a little bit too hard when he accidentally fell and slammed all the way down on it, attacking his sweet spot instantly.

'Oh _fuck_ this is great…' he thought, slowly beginning to ride him. He panted, loving that delicious friction and how his prostate was getting a wonderful massage. 'So… so… _so_ much better than a toy…' he thought. He whimpered and gasped with every movement he made. He shuddered every no and then, trying to keep himself from releasing too soon. He wanted it to last, no matter how selfish he was being. He didn't pay attention to Hikaru, now. He even allowed himself to moan his name every now and then, not caring what happened to him if he woke up.

The older twin slowly opened his eyes when he heard the moans. He felt the friction, and saw his little brother enjoying himself to the fullest, moaning even louder.

"Ahh… ahh… Hi…ka…ru…" he moaned.

This… was hot. The younger twin looked like he was having so much fun, that he didn't have the heart to disturb him. He had a strong desire to flip him over and take control, though. He wanted to make Kaoru scream. He knew Kaoru was holding back because he thought he was asleep. He licked his lips at the thought of fucking him senseless. He didn't have the guts to do it, though. He wondered how it was that Kaoru could be so bold…

Kaoru's pace quickened as it got better and better. His moans got louder and more fearless. It was too good… he wasn't going to be able to take it much longer. Hikaru couldn't stand it. In one quick move, he flipped his little brother onto his back and placed his legs on his shoulders, unleashing Hell on him with hard, deep, powerful thrusts. Kaoru made the hottest sounds, crying out in ecstasy as it got even better than before, the friction building up to something hot and wonderful. He screamed Hikaru's name over and over again, not caring how embarrassing it was having been caught taking advantage of Hikaru's wet dream.

"Deeper…" Kaoru begged. "Harder…" he whimpered. "Faster!" he screamed. The older boy did as he was told, mostly because he wanted to rather than the fact tat Kaoru had asked… no… _demanded_. He was screaming underneath him, and that's all that mattered. "Ahh… ahh! Almost… almost there… oh God… almost there!" Kaoru screamed.

'Damn, does he know how hot he is in the heat of the moment?' he wished he had a camera out. He knew that when Kaoru finally came, he would have the most gorgeous expression.

"Oh, come on! Come on! AHH!" Hikaru went faster, deeper, harder, stronger… everything to make his brother beg and writhe underneath him. "OH YES, HIKARU!" he screamed, ejaculating hard on his brother's chest, and a little bit on his own face. Hikaru knew his job was done, and let himself cum inside of the younger boy, filling him with his hot seed. After several moments of panting, Hikaru weakly removed Kaoru's legs from his shoulders, his penis from Kaoru's backside, and laid down on top of him. They fell asleep. If they had to talk about what happened, now wasn't the time. They were too tired and spent to care about the consequences of what just happened between them this night. It was all too irresistible to resist, anyway.


End file.
